custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Talent Show! (1993)
Barney's Talent Show is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on November 30, 1993. On July 17, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Let's On Magic Show with Barney!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids put on a talent show at the big talent show theater for all their friends and family to see. Shawn is a little bit nervous about performing on stage, but Barney encourages him the same way. Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad make another visit and join in for the talent show. Also, BJ tries to make his magician act works, but keeps failing. So, Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids keep encouraging him to keep trying. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Julie *David *Michael's Mom: Sandy Duncan *Michael's Dad : Bob Reed Songs/Acts #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Puttin' on a Show #Puttin; on a Show (Reprise) #The Barney Bag #The More We Share Together #Together, Together #Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Doggies, Home on the Range, and Buffalo Gals #Alouette #Skip to My Loo #I Am a Fine Musician #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Blue Danube Waltz #The Dance of the Suger Plum Fairies #The Dance of the Red Flutes #The Dance of the Little Swans #The Flight of Bumblebee #Down By the Bay #A Frog He Would A-Wooing Go #Six Little Ducks #Little Benny Foo Foo #The Sleeping Princess #Old King Cole #I've Been Working on the Railroad #La Raspa (The Mexican Hat Dance) #That's Hats #A Silly Hat #Try and Try Again #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #The Puppet Show #Boom, Boom, Ain't Great to Be Crazy #Me and My Teddy #The Dino Dance #Rig a Jig Jig #The Copyright Sisters #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Puttin' On a Show (Finale) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the 1996 Season 3 home video of the same name, except it was skinner eyes, dinosaur tail, dinosaur feet, and everything Season 2 one like: Look Around the School, Barney's Dino-Mite City, Grandparents are Grand!, Picture This!, Look at Me, I'm Three!, Having Tens of Fun!, and Love to Read, with Barney!, are added. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1996 Season 3 home video of the same name, except it was Season 2 voice one like: Grandparents Are Grand! (1993), I Can Do That!, Stop, Look, and Be Safe!, and Love to Read, with Barney!, are added. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Look at Me, I'm Three!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "My Favorite Things". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the 1996 Season 3 home video of the same name. *The end credit music is the same from the 1996 Season 3 home video of the same name, except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with a 1996 Season 3 arrangement. *The version of "I Love You" has the same arrangements from "Season 3". and vocals from "Season 2". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from the 1996 Season 3 home videos of the same name. *Michael wears the same clothes in "Picture This!". *Amy wears the same hair-style and the same clothes in "The Backyard Show". *Tina wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Stop Look And Be Safe!". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Four Seasons Day!". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *Derek wore the same clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo". *Adam wore the same shirt in "Rock with Barney" and grey jeans, *Jeffery wore the same clothes Robert wore in "Round and Round We Go!". *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Shawn wore the same clothes in the home video of the same name. *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in the home video of the same name. *Julie word the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *David wore the same clothes in "My Favorite Things". *Michael's Mom (Sandy Duncan) word the same hair-style and clothes in "Three Wishes". *Michael's Dad (Bob Reed) wore the same clothes in "The Backyard Show" *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Picture This!". *When the kids say "The Barney Bag!", the sound clip is taken from "Season 2" episodes. *At the end, the Barney doll wears the happy dancing clothes including a top hat, a dancing stick, a bow tie, cufflinks, and happy dancing shoes. *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video.